Fairytale Life… NOT!
by ladyasile
Summary: Hiei and Kurama have gone through many obstacles in their long lives. What's left? And can they go through it without losing their minds or lives? Yaoi. HxK. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So my other stories are not getting updated… So sorry about that! I just can't seem to write at the moment. At least nothing old, but I will finish them! Promise! Hm, enjoy the story and special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for being a cool beta!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

**

* * *

**

Fairytale Life… NOT!

* * *

Ruby met Emerald. The two sets of eyes glistened with anxiety and constricted with eagerness. "So?" said the impatient ruby-eyed demon. They had been waiting for this moment and now it was killing him. He could feel his hands tremble and his breathing becoming unstable. He saw his boyfriend take a peek, not letting him see at all.

Kurama gulped and fell to his knees. "I-It…" He turned to Hiei and gave him a magnificent grin. "Yes!" he shouted, joy in his voice. Surprising Hiei, he embraced him, letting his emotions flow through him and into his half-koorime lover.

At an instant, Hiei felt the same bliss that Kurama felt. "I'm not even going to ask how this is possible, but you do know more about this," he responded. True, bliss was one of the emotions he was feeling, but trepidation swatted bliss. They had known about this, or rather Kurama had. He hadn't known until the subject had come up in one of their strange conversations.

"Don't fret, love. We should be joyful for this moment. However, I do have one question," he paused to look at his lover. Hiei had indeed grown up, gotten taller, and had opened up too. Time and love had a comical way of changing people. "How are we going to… Well, how are we going to support ourselves?" The look on Hiei's face told him that neither had planned this far. "We've got some money to last for… I'm not exactly sure, but it will sustain us for a while."

Hiei closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, making himself think of the several possibilities they had now. There were several cons, and the pros didn't make him feel sure either. "Fox, we'll be fine. I know where I can get a job, so you'll never have to work… Unless you want to. Money will be the least of our troubles," he answered.

His boyfriend nodded at the response. "You do recognize that this makes you the husband in the relationship?" A moment of awkward quietness loomed. After noticing the rosy color that had sprung up on Hiei's face, he caught on. "I'm assuming. If it's not something you concur with, then we might have a problem."

"Problem? Don't you mean two problems, fox?" If a demon's hear did indeed beat, Hiei's would've long since broken through the inside of his body and land in front of him. He could see Kurama's face disintegrate. Within his mind he had several thoughts that made his head ache, but he could not fathom the many more, and complex ones that ran through Kurama's mind. "Demon or human?"

Blinking, Kurama asked, "You mean the… Are you sure?" Hiei nodded at his question. Kurama smiled at him, and pulled him into an embrace. "We've got many things to plan then. We should consult someone to help us with this. Wait, do you want it to be grand or just plain?"

A smirk lit up the half-koorime's face. "You are indeed the wife." He laughed when Kurama glared at him. "Fox, I know nothing of these sort of things. However, we might need to get both human and demon," he answered.

"Agreed. Now, who would be the perfect person for this?" Kurama questioned himself, leaving his lover out of the conversation.

With a gentle titter Hiei asked, "And how are you going to explain to humans that you're pregnant? Pregnant before getting married?"

"The first question will be rather thorny to elucidate. Though if you do the work and bring home the money, then we'll just have a few humans to explain this to," Kurama answered. He leaned up against Hiei and kissed him. "As for the second, it's my life and body."

"Yours only?" Hiei inquired, left eyebrow raised.

Wrinkling his nose for a second, Kurama answered, "Mine, yours, and the baby's… Unless there's more than one in there." Noting the expression on his lover's face Kurama covered up his last response. "I'm sure it's only one."

Hiei embraced him, kissing his neck once he was near enough. "I think we should celebrate first, before adding joy into everyone's miserable lives with our three announcements," Hiei whispered into Kurama's ear. A tremor pierced him when he felt Kurama's tongue lick his neck in response. With ease, he permitted his hand to travel down the redhead's chest, navel, and to his groin. He began to undo his lover's trousers at a rapid pace.

Just as his hand began to fondle Kurama's already erect sex organ, he was stopped. Kurama grasped Hiei's hand and looked at him. "What do you mean three announcements?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! And sorry for the bad title.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairytale Life… NOT!**

* * *

A/N: So here's the second chapter. Thanks to you all that have reviewed, added this to your alert lists and to your favorites, and anything else! You've made me happy about this story. Special thanks as always to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

Disclaimer: See fist chapter from now on.

* * *

Sitting next to his lover, Kurama looked around his apartment's living room. Keiko was in between Yusuke and Yukina, and both females were exchanging glances with each other. The reason for that was obvious to Kurama, and he wondered if Hiei had caught on too. Then again, Yukina was his sister. Both now knew and it seemed that whenever Kurama wasn't with him, Yukina was. And sitting next to Yukina was the man that Hiei taunted the most. It seemed that even now, Kuwabara and Hiei were glaring at each other. The glaring contests that they held were amusing to Kurama, since they began after Kuwabara had proposed to Yukina. They were now married, and Yukina had even given birth to their first baby. However, since the travel from Genkai's temple and Kurama's apartment was too long she had stay with Genkai, who often took care of the baby whenever Yukina and Kuwabara were busy.

Out of the group in front of Hiei and himself, Kuwabara and Yusuke were the sole oblivious ones. At least that much had become clear. "So, are you guys going to tell us why we're here?" Yusuke asked, yawning before reclining back into the couch. Kurama and Hiei looked at one another for a brief moment. After Kurama nodded, Hiei began to talk.

"I'll make this quick," he said, glancing at Yusuke and Kuwabara who were almost asleep, even though it was the afternoon. "Kurama and I are gay. We're getting married… And Kurama's pregnant," he muttered, avoiding their eyes for a moment before continuing. "Don't ask how he got pregnant."

As expected, Yukina and Keiko were the first to speak up. "Congratulations, brother!" Yukina shouted, startling her husband and Yusuke. "I'm so happy for you both. Will you be having both a demon and human ceremony?" she asked, eyes shimmering with delight.

"You better invite us, okay?" Keiko said, winking at them. "I bet you'll both make each other very jovial. And I can't tell you how long Yukina and I have waited to hear this form you… Well, we never expected Kurama to be pregnant, but that's a bonus in this."

Hiei exchanged another brief look with Kurama before opening his mouth. "So you knew?" he asked both of the women. They nodded in response, bright smiles on their faces. "Thank you," he whispered to them, looking at the wall to his left. Both Yukina and Keiko giggled at his actions. "What about you two idiots?" he asked the men, who had yet to say a word.

"Right," Yusuke spoke. "Well, I won't lie to you, Hiei. It's weird that you like Kurama… Honestly, I don't think it's normal," he said, looking straight into Hiei's eyes. His tone made his wife gasp. Keiko seemed to be holding Yusuke's arm, trying to restrain him already. It was futile, though. Yusuke broke free from her hold, looked at Hiei and Kurama one last time, and left.

The quietness soon proved to be too much for Kuwabara to handle. "Look, Urameshi's right. It's not normal, but… I can accept it," he said, stunning everyone but Yukina, who embraced him.

"How? Why?" Kurama asked, baffled. He remembered how Kuwabara had acted before about Itsuki and Sensui, not to mention other instances as well. Yet he felt glad that Kuwabara had accepted them, despite his visible discomfort.

The orange-haired man scratched the back of his head. "Well, if Hiei could accept me with Yukina, then this is the least I could do. Though next time you say this, don't deliver three blows at once, okay? It's no wonder Urameshi walked out," he answered.

It seemed as if Hiei was going to punch Kuwabara for mentioning Yusuke, but he chuckled instead. "Oaf," he said. Kuwabara gave him a grin before standing up from where he sat.

"Come on, Yukina. We should go now," Kuwabara said, extending his hand to his wife. "I'm sure these two have to break their three announcements to others aside from us."

Kurama's eyes widened. "My family," he muttered. It wasn't that he had forgotten, but he had hoped that he wouldn't be the one to tell them. In fact, he wanted to fight the urge to explain to them that he was not human. After bidding goodbye to the couple, their attention turned to Keiko, who still sat, head bowed.

"I'm sorry for Yusuke's behavior. Perhaps I can get him to apologize to you," she muttered, eyes watering.

Hiei shook his head, though she didn't look at him. Rather than Hiei being the one to speak, Kurama went ahead. "It's not your fault, Keiko. And we did surprise you all with three announcements. Don't worry about it," Kurama said in what he hoped sounded comforting.

Keiko nodded and stood up. "Still, I'm happy for you both. I'll see you both later," she said and left.

Enveloped by Hiei's arms, Kurama snuggled closer to him. "Do you want to tell them now, fox?" Clutching on to Hiei, he shook his head. He was still unsure about what he was going to say or do. And above all else, he wondered about their reactions. Would they still accept him? Or would they shun him until the day they died? It was not concern for himself that stopped him from telling his family, it was for the baby that he now carried and for Hiei. He wanted Hiei to have what he never did before, and he wanted the baby to grow up with loving relatives and friends. Yet to ever get there, he knew he would have to say something sooner or later.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! And I hope the next chapter will be longer than this.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Uh, I wish I could write this without any problem, but my glasses broke and I'm literally blind. I apologize for any big mistakes that might be in the story…or any other story that I have updated.

Fairytale Life… NOT!

* * *

The crowd of people kept on bumping into him, and never once apologized. It was now becoming harder to abstain from using his demonic powers on the humans. The enormous place where Kurama had insisted on going to had many interesting things within it, but if there were fewer humans he would've enjoyed himself. The place that had all the books was Kurama's first stop. They had been in there for three hours before his fox had grown weary of the books and asked if he wanted to leave. Their next stop was made at a place were there were more females than males. They were shopping for clothes and any other things they needed. It was in that place that he noticed Kurama looking at other clothes that looked nicer than the ones they had gotten. However, Kurama never even picked those up. Though he was still new to the human ways of shopping, he knew that the larger the numbers on the little strip of paper were, the more money they would have to spend.

Part of him felt awful about Kurama not buying what he wanted, but he understood the reason. Their money was still low, and they had a budget that they had to follow. As he had watched Kurama pay for what they had gotten, he thought about all the sacrifices they had made in order to keep more money. Though when he thought about it, Kurama gave up more than he did. It made sense, of course, he was a human to everyone that didn't know about his past, and that meant that he lived as one. He, on the other hand, bought ice cream and nothing more. Everything that he had now was due to Kurama's job, but he had resigned due to the strain that it had on their relationship. Mukuro was not in a good position back then and was forced to give up any remaining territory she had. In short, Kurama was jobless, he was out of work as well, and now he needed to go back to Mukuro in order to support his family.

It was his main reason that almost made him regret what he had done to Mukuro before leaving her. He cared for his fox and their unborn baby, but groveling at Mukuro's feet did not sit well with him. The mere thought almost made him retch, but he knew he would have to do it. Hiei cursed himself for ever abandoning Mukuro, turning her into her enemies, and not looking back once. It wasn't that he had been a coward. The reason for him leaving like that was done for Kurama, though he would never know.

Their final stop, and their current location, had them surrounded by baby things. Though they still had a long time before the birth, it seemed like Kurama wanted to look at the things they would need. After watching many pregnant women walking around, lifting up baby clothes and toys and inspecting them, he realized just how large their round stomachs were. It was hard to believe that Kurama would be like that too. "Females are extraordinary creatures," he muttered to himself.

"Hiei, what do you think about this?" his lover asked, showing him a pastel yellow top. It had a picture of a smiling bear on the front. "Doesn't it look endearing?" The smile on Kurama's face made him warm inside. It was obvious that his fox loved the baby, and the he would be an excellent parent. It felt like falling in love with him again, but different.

He nodded. "It is," he answered, making Kurama's smile widened. The humans around him didn't bother him anymore. It seemed that his mood was becoming better now. "Are you hungry?" he asked. The instant he asked that, he noticed Kurama looking at the other women and then back at him. He caught on. "No, not like that, Kurama! I meant… Are you… The baby needs… You know what I mean!" he shouted, fuming and breathing with complexity.

Kurama giggled. "I understand, love. You can't handle a little teasing, aside from the bedroom?" the redhead asked, cocking his head with a slight smile. "Let's go home. I'm feeling tired now, and I'm sure you want to rest too."

They walked out of the place filled with baby things and made their way to the exit. Hiei kept avoiding random children that would run around him and Kurama. It didn't matter if they hit him, but he didn't want them to harm his lover in any way possible. As he stepped aside to let a little boy pass without bumping into him, he noticed Kurama was no longer by his side. Feeling the need to protect his fox, he looked around for him. At first glance, he didn't se him, but he did notice three familiar people.

"Shit," he muttered. Now he knew why Kurama was not there. Focusing, he took another look around and noticed Kurama hiding among the many humans in the area where they sold various kinds of foods. He ran to him, which surprised him since one had to struggle to just walk.

"You noticed them?" Kurama asked, voice timid. He nodded in respond. "I'd rather not face my family at the moment." Hiei understood. They walked to the other side of the massive-sized place and headed for Kurama's car. Neither uttered a word, but he hoped that his hand in Kurama's spoke louder than what he wanted to say to comfort his lover.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairytale Life… NOT!**

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews! Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

* * *

Every time the phone rang, Kurama felt like throwing it out of the window. It had been seven weeks since he had found out that he was pregnant, and several things had begun to change while some still remained the same. So far, for about a week-and-a-half he had begun to get morning sickness. The food he ate didn't matter, he would feel queasy after anything he ate. Yukina had been to the apartment several times to help him and talk to him. She had suggested a couple of thing he could do to feel better despite the morning sickness.

During that time, Hiei had begun leaving, never saying to where or when he was to return. Kurama figured that perhaps Hiei was out searching for a way to get money. The way his lover's eyes had been when they had visited the mall broke his heart. Seeing as he was the pregnant one, Hiei took the role of the father figure, and the demon was determined to not let him down. Though he should've have been touched by the notion and how Hiei had embraced the idea, he couldn't help but blame himself. If he hadn't decided that he wanted a baby, then perhaps Hiei would be there with him, not leaving for several hours and returning home with severe bruises. Anytime he asked what had happened, Hiei would dismiss the question and switch it to another topic.

Aside from those things that had changed, the others that remained the same weren't any better. He had yet to tell his mother, father, and brother about the pregnancy. For just that reason, he was grateful that Hiei wasn't there at his side. If he were, then he would shout at him for being a coward about keeping silent about something so natural (for demons). The other thing that had yet to change was their relationship with Yusuke. So many weeks had gone by, but they had had no contact. Keiko had tried more than a few times to get Yusuke to come over so he could apologize. Still, nothing came from her fruitless efforts.

Laying his head back down on the pillow that he had taken from their bedroom, he stretched his legs on the sofa. The living room was rather dark from him shunning the sun. The phone kept on ringing, even though no one came to answer it. Giving up, he stood up and walked over to it. As soon as he reached it, he wondered if he had picked the right decision in walking over to the phone. Just as we has going to pick up, it stopped ringing. Shrugging to himself, he headed back to the sofa. However, a knock at the door prevented him from sitting down.

With a silent sigh, he opened the door. "Yusuke," he whispered after opening the door. The raven-haired man held a mobile in his hand. He wore an annoyed expression as he faced Kurama. Thinking of little else he could do, he asked, "Would you like to come in?" Yusuke sighed and nodded. Kurama made way for him to pass through, closed the door, and walked back to where he had been laying down.

There was a moment of quietness. After many attempted sounds, Yusuke growled and gave in. "Kurama, I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to ever say what I said! I just… I don't know what the hell I was thinking… Sorry!" When the ex-detective was done, he was puffing and pleading for forgiveness with his eyes.

The moment he had gazed at Yusuke's eyes, he knew that the man had meant what he said. Although Yusuke might not believe him, Kurama had never been enraged with Yusuke at all. Yet, he knew that the man needed to hear that he was forgiven before he cold move on with his life. The way Yusuke had closed himself off from everyone close to him, Kurama knew that the words he had spoken had pierced the man all the way into the depths of his soul. "Yusuke," he said after the long pause. The raven's eyes were on him, intent on hearing what he had to say. It was a rather odd feeling, in fact. Before, Yusuke had never been one to pay attention to most of his actions when his own life was in danger, but now that no one's life was at stake and the situation at hand was a quarrel among friends, the raven was more than eager to pay attention and do what he must in order to accomplish pardon. "There's nothing to forgive at all." When it looked as if Yusuke was about interrupt him, he shook his head. "However, if it means that much to you… I forgive you."

Yusuke smiled and bowed his head. "Thanks, Kurama. I don't deserve it for acting the way I did, but thank you. I promise to be a better friend from now on!" Both laughed and the tension in the air went away.

"Since you said that, could you do me a favor?" Kurama asked, smiling.

The raven nodded. "Anything, just tell me what it is."

"Could you hold my hair while I throw up?" Not waiting for an answer, Kurama ran to the restroom, threw the door open, and began to vomit. Though he was preoccupied with throwing up, Kurama was thankful for the friend who had made it in time to hold his hair back. The circles that Yusuke rubbed on his back made the queasiness go away. After he finished, he flushed the toilet and began to brush his teeth to get rid of the foul taste that lingered in his mouth. "Thank you," he said to his friend.

"No problem… Don't take this the wrong way, but I just don't know why you didn't adopt a kid rather than having one…"

There were several reasons, but Kurama could do nothing but smile at his friend at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairytale Life… NOT!**

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews. This is especially dedicated to Euphoria Mustang. Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99, who would've checked this if there had been time.

* * *

Although he was in bed, he was not asleep. The cats wailing outside saw to that. Turning over, he faced Hiei's side of the bed. It felt empty now that the demon wasn't there next to him. As of late, he hadn't come home until Kurama was either long asleep or had woken up. Each time his body was marked by bruises and cuts, none of which he let Kurama heal.

Sighing, he turned away from the empty space. Having a baby and getting married no longer appeared as grand as it once did. It took plenty of patience, money, and love to see it through to the end. Now he wasn't certain that he had what it took to be a parent. "Bad thoughts," he whispered. Closing his eyes, he brought the blanket closer to him.

Underneath the blanket, his hand moved from underneath his pillow to his stomach. Often, when nothing else did, he would bring his hand and stroked his stomach to help him sleep. Most of the times it worked, but now it did nothing. Noticing how late it was, he bit his lip. "Hiei, come home already," he muttered. The light from the alarm clock was beginning to feel like fire to his eyes.

Throwing the blanket off of him, he groaned. He gathered several articles of clothing and placed them on the bed. Kurama stripped off his night clothes and began to change into his day clothes. After putting his shoes on, he exited through the front door and began to walk.

The night air was nippy. It occurred to him now that the coat he had chosen to bring along wasn't the best in the cold air. However, it did offer a pathetic shield against it, which in all accounts was better than nothing. Looking around, he realized that he had not been outside in a very long time. "At least not at night," he corrected himself.

With all of the time he spent inside, he was beginning to feel like a pet. And not like one you could take outside and show off, but more like one that had to be kept in darkness. For the past several weeks, everyone had come to him. Everything he needed was delivered to him. "And I don't even look pregnant yet. I can only imagine how things will be when people start noticing you," he said as he stroked his stomach.

For a moment, he thought he had sensed someone near him. As he turned, though, he didn't see anyone. What might have been a fleeting presence reminded him of Hiei. Kurama leaned against the wall of a corner store. It was closed now, which didn't suit well with his stomach.

"It's late, you know. A young lady like yourself shouldn't be out so late."

It had been the first human voice he had heard all day. Turning to look, he saw a man wearing a thin but pleasant smile. Part of the man's hair had a silver color to it, the rest held it's natural light blonde. His eyes were gray, but nothing within them suggested he was dull. Even the man's voice was far from dull, it was low and rich.

Nothing about him made Kurama want to defend himself. "Thank you for word of caution, sir. Although, I must correct you on something. I'm not a woman." The last words made his cheeks fill up with heat.

The man chuckled. "Forgive then. I assumed that with your long hair you were indeed a woman. My, what an embarrassment." The gray-eyed man looked around. "Are you alone then? You might want to hurry up home. There are beastly people around this late. Oh, forgive my manners, or whatever left I have. I failed to introduce myself. My name is Hiro Saito."

Kurama nodded at his introduction. His hands were on his coat, trying to conceal his torso. "Shuichi Min--" He was cut off by a speeding car, which had missed hitting both of them. There was no doubt that he would've been struck by the car if Hiro hadn't managed to push them away.

Breathing in, he turned to face the man he had just met. From what he could see, there was just a scratch on his hand. "Are you okay, Shuichi?" Hiro asked. They stood up from the concrete floor and dusted themselves off.

"I don't appear to be injured, so yes. Thank you, Mr. Saito, for saving me." He bowed to the man. "It's a shame we won't be able to report this to the police," he said.

Hiro nodded in agreement. "At the very least, we have our lives. A few minor scrapes, yes, but nothing that will kill us." The man turned to him and gave him a smile. "You should go home now. Would you allow me the honor of walking you home?"

Before he could respond with an answer, Hiro took hold of his hand. "Now then, which way, Shuichi?" Unable to talk, Kurama pointed in the direction. Along the way, he let Hiro lead. The man didn't release his hand, which was for the most part good. It had gotten colder and the man's hand provided him with some warmth.

"This is where I live," he said, stopping. Hiro nodded and released his hand. They remained silent for a moment. Kurama wasn't sure as to why he hadn't said goodbye or gone inside now. Several reasons did cross his mind, though. "I should go inside now. Thank you, Mr. Saito, for everything. I do appreciate it."

"Not at all. Saving lives is what I do best. Take care of yourself, Shuichi." Hiro flashed him another smile before leaving.

Kurama waved. As soon as the man was out of sight, he took out his key and began opening the door. He walked in and began to take off his shoes, along with everything else. Almost nude, he entered the bedroom. "Where did you go?" It was Hiei's voice.

Kurama's eyes widened. "Hiei, you're back." Squinting his eyes a bit, he took notice of the various injuries the demon had acquired. "And you're injured. I suppose you won't let me heal you. In that case, go to sleep. You always end up leaving before I get a chance to talk to you about whatever it is you're doing." He hadn't meant to speak to Hiei in such a cold tone, but I had surfaced.

"Who was he?"

Knowing what was about to happen, Kurama sighed. "I'll go sleep on the sofa." He grabbed a pillow and turned to leave. "Goodnight, Hiei." Before he could set foot outside the bedroom, Hiei snatched his wrist. From how tight the grip was, he knew Hiei was enraged.

Without a word, he released him. Noticing the red around his wrist, Kurama winced. When he turned to look at Hiei, he saw him on the bed, back turned to him. Releasing a quick sigh, he exited and closed the door behind him.

"It's not his fault," he whispered as he laid on the sofa. "It's mine."


End file.
